


Long Time No See / Home

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Musicians, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jared hasn’t been back in Texas for a while. But while his band is on a short break from their latest tour, a wayward road-trip with Chad leaves them stranded for a night in a small town. In a backwoods dance hall, Jared comes face to face with his high school crush. Jared never thought he’d see Jensen Ackles again but he can’t let the opportunity go by without trying to make up for lost time.





	Long Time No See / Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somer (somersault_j)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> Written for smpc. Originally I planned this for the xmas exchange for wings128 (the idea is based off one of her prompts) but the muse stalled and didn’t budge until a couple of weeks ago. Posted as a revival of good old spmc times and in honor of the wonderful somer’s birthday.  
> Many thanks to dancing_adrift and ilikaicalie for brainstorimng an beating, you guys are wonderful and I don't know what I'd do without you!

 

With Chad’s ideas, it’s always the same. In theory, they sound great. Awesome even, especially when Jared’s a little intoxicated, but there’s usually a major flaw in execution that leads to total chaos. Like the time Chad thought they should ride their tour bus Spice Girls style. Or when he suggested a mattress sleigh race down the stairs of the hotel lobby. The list is endless.

 

Most of these occasions end up on TMZ and Katie always says their reputation would be completely vanilla if it weren’t for Chad. Chad counters that they’d also be completely non-famous. Which is a lie, everybody knows that, but still. The argument is as much routine as the order in which Aldis sets up his drum set. Seriously. Whenever a new roady tries to help by say, putting up the snare before the hi-hat is in place, they have a major melt-down on their hands before you can say _over-reaction_.

 

Chad’s great idea this time? He convinces Jared to make a road trip out of visiting his parents.

 

They’re in Dallas, one of the many stops on their Green Stars Tour, and they have the week off. After sixteen concerts, and with twelve more to go, it’s a much needed break. The location is a coincidence but Jared plans to take advantage of being so close to home by catching a flight down to San Antonio to visit his family. But then Chad suggests the road trip and Jared has to admit - with how Chad describes it, a road trip does sound like way more fun.

 

They haven’t really hung out in ages, without the cameras and the pictures and the reporters and the fans, so Jared packs a bag, throws it in the trunk of the gleaming Corvette Chad had bought at a vintage car dealer - _dude, we need to travel in style_ \- and then they’re off.

 

The trouble with the spur of the moment purchase of a fifty year old car? It can suddenly die. In the middle of nowhere. Well, it’s only forty miles to Austin, but still. They’d dawdled so much at various rest stops — Chad has a bladder the size of a peanut, seriously — and it’s the middle of the night.

 

They call AAA and get a ride into the next town - nothing more than a motel, a gas station, a few houses, and an old dance hall. A banner hanging over the entrance declares “Texas Night — local acts all night.” Apparently beers on tap are half-price until midnight and they serve a BBQ wing bucket for just fifteen dollars. The party seems to be in full swing, judging by the number of cars parked in the big field next to the barn shaped building. They get a room in the motel, but since it’s only eleven and their internal watches are still running on tour time, they decide to go out.

 

“Sample the local flora, you know,” Chad says with an exaggerated wink.

 

Jared automatically rolls his eyes, too used to Chad’s sleazy comments to say anything about it. But Jared is a Texas boy and the thought of sitting in a dance hall, drinking a beer and listening to some good old fashioned country music sounds pretty darn good right now. He might even dust off his old two-step moves.

 

Jared doesn’t come back home often, the band taking up too much time, and every time he’s back he thinks that staying gone so long is a mistake. You can take the boy out of Texas but you can never take the Texas out of the boy.

 

“Too bad I didn’t bring my boots.” He grins.

 

Chad just shakes his head disapprovingly. “Dude.”

  


The place is packed. It seems like everybody within a fifty mile radius is here tonight. A band is playing up on the stage in the back and they’re pretty good. Chad and Jared weave through the crowd until they reach the bar.

 

Jared takes advantage of his height and the length of his arms and immediately gets the bartender’s attention. He orders two beers for him and Chad.

 

Somehow Chad has already managed to chat up a pretty brunette and he takes both beers from Jared’s hands, winks and turns back to the woman. Jared sighs and turns back to the bar to order himself another drink.

 

With Chad already halfway through his pick-up routine, Jared ambles closer to the stage. The band is just finishing a quick song that has the people going crazy.

 

The lead singer, a stocky, longhaired guy, takes an exaggerated bow before smiling at the crowd.

 

“Thanks folks. It’s time for us to take a break now—”

 

The crowd protests loudly.

 

“But we have a special treat for y’all. Our good friend Jensen is going to entertain you while we take our break.”

 

The announcement is greeted by a round of applause; obviously the crowd knows this Jensen. When the guy takes the stage, boots clacking on the wooden boards and a beat up acoustic in his hands, Jared almost chokes on his beer because he realizes he knows him too.

 

A table next to the wall in the front clears up and Jared sits down. Holy shit, that’s Jensen Ackles. Jensen made-Jared-realize-he-was-gay Ackles.

 

He looks different than in high school of course, more mature. He’s lost his boyish good looks, jaw sharpening and face broadening and fuck, he looks a thousand times hotter than in high school. Which Jared wouldn’t have thought was possible. He’d jerked off enough times to the perfection of Jensen’s face back then without ever imagining how much room for improvement there could be.

 

Jensen isn’t just pretty anymore, he’s smoking hot.

 

While Jared’s still wondering what the chances are of running into his high school crush in a bar outside of Austin, Jensen sits on a stool in front of the mic, says some opening words to the crowd and starts to play. It’s a slow country song, full of emotion and tenderness and Jensen’s voice fills the room like a heavy fog, curling around everything like a hypnotic blanket.

 

Jared blinks. He had no idea Jensen could sing. Then again, what did he know? Jared had been a scrawny fifteen-year-old just figuring out what it felt like to crush hard on another guy when Jensen had graduated high school and moved away. Admiring from afar and the few brief interactions they’d shared, certainly hadn’t given Jared a lot of insight into Jensen.

 

It doesn’t stop Jared from taking his fill now. Jensen’s sitting on the barstool with his legs spread, boots hooked in the footrest. The guitar’s propped high on his right leg, hiding nothing. Jared quickly takes a drink of his beer, but he can’t keep his eyes away. Without his permission they dart back to Jensen’s boot, follow up over his calf, drink in the way the fabric stretches over his thigh, pulled taught at the inseam. Really, Jared can’t be blamed; it’s like his eyes are actually lead right to Jensen’s crotch. He can’t see anything, the fabric of the pants pulled away from his body by the spread of his legs, but just the knowledge of what’s right there, on full display—

 

Yeah, Jared really needs to get laid. It’s been a while, mostly because the novelty of meaningless hookups with people who only care about his fame had worn off quickly. While Chad might be able to live with that, Jared’s a romantic at heart. He wants a connection. Besides, seeing his latest conquests spread over the front page of every gossip rag is really not something he wants to have to explain to his mama. Hence the six-month dry spell responsible for him staring at his high school crush’s crotch like it‘s the holy grail.

 

It doesn’t help that Jensen’s voice is deep and smooth, turning rough in all the right places. Jensen, Jared realizes, is actually a really good musician, and that’s as much of a turn on as his pretty face.

 

Jensen plays a few more songs and every one of them makes Jared fall back harder into his crush. It’s not a bad place to be, per se. Back in high school, Jared had been so unsure in his growing body, his crush on Jensen had almost been grounding. It was the constant of his freshman year, unaffected by anything going on in Jared’s life. It was a safe — because it was so unrealistic, so impossible to ever happen — daydream that helped Jared find his way. No one but Chad knows that most of the lyrics for their first number one hit were written back in freshman year of high school about the guy on the stage in front of him.

 

It feels a little bit like back then, except that Jared’s grown up now and much more secure in his body. He’s not vain, but he knows he’s attractive. And the obsession some of his fans have with his hair… So there’s a good chance Jensen might find him attractive. Of course, Jared can’t know for sure if Jensen is batting for his team, but there _is_ a sticker of a rainbow flag on the bottom of Jensen’s acoustic.

 

Jared decides to think positive. He’s got to talk to Jensen at least.

  


He gets his chance fifteen minutes later when the band comes back onstage and Jensen makes his way to the bar. Several people stop him along the way, clapping him on the shoulder and shaking his hand in easy familiarity. A young woman links their arms together and they walk past Jared, when the woman does a double take looking at Jared, and stops.

 

“Holy shit, you’re Jared Padalecki.” She’s blonde and petite with a slight drawl in her voice, and she looks at Jared with wide, surprised eyes. “What are you doing out here?”

 

She sounds so completely baffled, Jared throws his head back and laughs.

 

“Sorry, I mean, oh god, I don’t mean to be so forward, it’s just…”

 

Jared raises his hands placatingly. “No, no, it’s okay…” He trails off and it takes her a moment to realize he’s waiting for her name.

 

“Alona,” she says with a small smile.

 

“Alona,” he repeats. “And I get it. I’m just on my way to go see my folks, they live down in San Antone.”

 

“Oh. I knew you were from Texas, but I had no idea…”

 

“Yeah, San Antonio Washington High.”

 

“Go Tigers,” Jensen says with a grin.

 

“How do you know that?” Alona turns to Jensen.

 

He shrugs. “I went there too. When three of the students become rock stars, it’s a big deal.”

 

“You’re not too bad yourself, Jensen,” Jared says, because it’s true. Jensen is amazing.

 

Now it’s Jensen who looks flabbergasted. “How do you know my name?”

 

Shit. “Well,” Jared says, trying to be nonchalant, “you were on the football team.”

 

“Jensen, you never told me, were you the star quarterback?” Alona asks him with an amused tilt to her lips.

 

Slowly, Jensen shakes his head. “Running back.”

 

“Huh,” she says. “Well, it was great meeting you, Jared. Really. I’m a big fan of your music.”

 

Jared grins at her. This is easy. “Thanks. Nice meeting you too.”

 

She bites her lip, hovering. “Could I maybe get a picture?”

 

“Sure,” Jared says and puts an arm around her. He doesn’t mind hugging his fans; he’s a tactile guy and the smiles and thanks he gets more than make up for it.

 

She gives Jensen her phone who obligingly takes a picture.

 

“Well, we don’t want to bother you,” Jensen says. “I’m sure you want to get back to your friends and we’re just on our way to the bar, so…”

 

“Actually,” Jared says quickly, because he can’t let this opportunity go, “my friend ditched me to pursue other company, so I don’t really have anywhere I have to be.” He gives a tentative smile and is rewarded with Jensen smiling back. “So you know, if you wanna reminiscence old high school days, I’d be up for that.”

 

Jensen grins. “Why not? I’m pretty sure Coach Sheppard continued to be hilarious after I left.”

 

“Oh god,” Jared actually groans. “I was on the team junior and senior year and I swear the guy drove me nuts.”

 

“Faster, you bastards!” Jensen imitates the coach’s nasal British accent perfectly. “My granny could make that touchdown and finish her crochet blanket while you’re still scrabbling across the field like a herd of headless chickens.”

 

Jared almost doubles over in laughter. “Oh my god, yes. Seriously, the way he talked, his granny was a mixture of Wonder Woman and the Flash.”

 

Somehow they migrate closer to the bar and Jared gets them a round of beers and they manage to get a table in the corner. They spend the next hour entertaining Alona with high school stories. She only met Jensen in college and had no idea of the trial that had been football practice he’d had to suffer through.

 

Football somehow leads to eating, cafeteria talk, and fond remembrance of Sloppy Joe Thursday. Jensen has a knack for telling funny stories and the way he listens when Jared talks makes Jared think he’s not doing too bad either. There’s a reason he writes most of the band’s lyrics even if he only sings backup.

 

The way Jensen eyes him occasionally, lingering a tad too long on Jared’s lips, staring at Jared’s ass when he gets up to walk to the bar for another round — well, Jared thinks he’s not doing too bad in the flirting department either. He cautiously throws a few locker room innuendos in there and Jensen is not subtle with his answers. Jared is so caught up in all things Jensen and what will hopefully happen as soon as they’re done with their beer, he doesn’t realize the conversation has lead them to that fateful day Jared had stumbled over his overgrown feet and covered Principal Rhodes from head to toe in mac and cheese.

 

“You remember that?” Jared asks in horror.

 

Jensen, the bastard, can’t stop laughing. “Remember? Dude, I had a front row seat. I think one of the macaroni actually hit me in the chest. And man, Rhodes’ face.” Jensen’s smile is impossibly bright and Jared can’t be mad. He can’t even be embarrassed anymore.

 

“She wanted to laugh so badly,” Jensen continued. “But she had to be all principal-like. And your face… I’m sorry, but it was priceless.”

 

Alona is still laughing and Jared smiles good-naturedly. “Yeah, I was still growing into my body back then and I had about half a year where my feet were just two sizes too big for the rest of me. That was no fun, I can tell you.”

 

“Well, you grew into your body just fine,” Jensen says with a small smile while Alona says, “I’m sure you were adorable.”

 

Jared tries not to preen, but really. Any subtlety Jensen had put into his flirting before is gone now. So Jared leans back in his seat and stretches his arm across the backrest of the booth. Jensen’s eyes track the movement and he licks his lips. If Alona wasn’t still sitting at their table, Jared would lean over right now and kiss Jensen silly.

 

“Well, I better get back to my friends. Can’t abandon them for the rest of the night,” Alona says with a smile and stands up. Yeah, they are really not being subtle. “Jared, it was so nice to meet you. And I’m really looking forward to your concert here.”

 

“You’re coming to our show here in Austin?” Jared asks and Alona nods. “You know what, I can put you on the VIP list, if you want? You and your friends?” It’s the least he can do for her.

 

Alona positively beams at him. “Oh my god, that would be awesome. Alona Tal, party of three.” She laughs. “Okay, let me write that down.” She roots around in her purse for a pen and then she scribbles her name and the number three on a coaster.

 

When she has left, Jared grins ruefully. “I don’t think we were being subtle.”

 

Jensen looks surprised at Jared’s direct approach, but really, they’ve been pretty much flirting for the last hour. Jared is buzzing with the sexual tension, and at this point he doesn’t really care how it happens, he just want to kiss Jensen. Jensen, he’s pretty sure, wants that too.

 

Especially right now, when he’s licking his lips and staring at Jared’s mouth. Shit.

 

“Yeah, probably,” Jensen finally admits. “You, erm, wanna go outside? Get some fresh air?”

 

Jared nods and they get up and walk towards the back door. Jared can’t resist pushing close to Jensen, shoulders brushing as they walk.

 

The moment the door falls closed behind them, Jared pulls Jensen in by his belt loops and kisses him. Jensen makes a quiet noise of assent and wraps his arms around Jared’s neck, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

 

If anyone had asked Jared before if he had a plan of action, he might have said: get Jensen somewhere private, take his time, get his hands on every inch of that beautiful body and fuck him until they’re both too strung-out to do anything but collapse into blissful post-orgasmic sleep. Now that he actually has Jensen right in front of him, there’s no way he can take his time. He can’t even wait. Especially when Jensen keeps making these breathless little moans, hands tugging on Jared’s hair and pushing his whole body against Jared’s. And fuck, he feels good. Jensen’s tall and strong, but still short enough he has to tilt his head up.

 

So Jared keeps kissing Jensen, can’t tear his mouth away while his hands roam down Jensen’s back and over his ass. It’s a great ass.

 

Jensen moans into his mouth and spins them around. Jared’s back hits the wall with a thud, but he doesn’t give a shit, because Jensen’s already on his knees in front of him, ripping his pants open.

 

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ…”

 

Jared trails off when Jensen yanks his briefs down and wastes no time getting his mouth on Jared’s dick. It’s wet and messy, tight suction and Jensen looks up at Jared like he can’t get enough of Jared’s dick, and Jared almost comes right then and there.

 

This is probably stupid, doing it out the back of a pretty public place. Anybody could walk by any second, and while Jared’s never been one for exhibitionism, now, with Jensen, it’s different. He wants him so bad, all of his teenage fantasies coming true and if the look of blissed out contentment on Jensen’s face while he sucks on Jared’s dick is any indication, he’s having a pretty good time too.

 

“Shit, fuck, Jensen, you gotta… you gotta slow down, I don’t, I can’t—”

 

He can’t talk anymore. Jensen seems determined to suck Jared’s brain out of his dick and Jared has no way of resisting. When Jensen's hand comes up to cup Jared’s balls and his other hand digs into Jared’s ass, urging him forward, it’s game over.

 

He manages to get out a “Jensen, I’m gonna—”, and Jensen pulls back but grips Jared’s dick and strokes him fast and sure until Jared comes so hard like he hasn’t in months.

 

Jared is still slightly dazed when Jensen stands up and kisses him, but he has manners, dammit, and he really wants to see Jensen’s face open in pleasure so he reaches for the bulge in Jensen’s pants.

 

“Fuck, your hands.” Jensen lets his head fall against Jared’s shoulder, his hot breath hitting Jared’s neck in short bursts.

 

Jared gets Jensen out of his pants and starts jacking him off with tight, even strokes. He brings his other hand up to cradle Jensen’s face, tilt it up to kiss him, bite at his red and swollen lips.

 

Jensen moans, kisses Jared back fiercely, pushing into his hands.

 

“Every time I see you playing your guitar, this is all I can fucking think about.” Jensen’s voice is rough and strained and together with his words, it goes straight to Jared’s dick. Fuck, he really wants to fuck Jensen.

 

“Fuck, Jensen, I want—”

 

“Yes.” Jensen’s fingers dig into Jared’s shoulders. “Just — and then we can — I know a place — Fuck, Jared.”

 

“Yeah, come on.”

 

Jensen stiffens, then slumps in Jared’s arms, coming hotly all over Jared’s hand.

 

“Shit,” Jensen says and it sounds heartfelt. “That was…”

 

“Yeah,” Jared says slowly and leans in for a kiss. “So you know a place?” he asks when they pull apart.

 

Jensen grins, and it’s two parts dirty and one part tender. “My truck’s parked just around the corner.”

 

The last time Jared made out in a truck was in high school, but it seems fitting. He pulls up his pants and lets Jensen lead him across the parking lot.

 

Jensen drives an old, beat-up Ford that he already had back in high school. They get inside, but instead of starting to make out, Jensen turns on the engine.

 

He throws Jared a hesitant look. “There’s a spot, not far from here…”

 

Jared grins. “Hit it.” A secret make-out spot is way better than a truck in a parking lot.

 

Jensen drives and Jared can’t help but sneak his hand over the gear stick, trace his fingers along the inseam of Jensen’s jeans.

 

“You want me to crash the truck?” Jensen asks, but he doesn’t sound too mad.

 

“Just an incentive to drive a little faster.”

 

Jensen shoots him a heated look but he doesn’t speed up. “We’re not getting pulled over before I get you completely naked.”

 

Jared shivers at that and stills his hand, but lets it rest right below Jensen’s dick.

 

Jensen wasn’t lying and it only takes them a few minutes before he takes a turn onto an old, narrow road. It’s flanked by trees and bushes and leads to what looks like an abandoned shed.

 

“Popular with the kids?” Jared asks and Jensen shakes his head.

 

“Nah. Too far away from the next town.”

 

He parks the truck and gets out. Jared follows him out into the night. It’s not cold, but it’s not as oppressively hot as before, either. He follows Jensen around the truck to where he’s climbed up in the flat-bed. Jensen bends over to rummage around in a crate and Jared appreciatively watches his ass.

 

Jensen emerges with a blanket and shoots Jared an expectant look. “You gonna stare all day or you gonna come up here?”

 

Jared doesn’t need to be told twice. “This is kind of like a high school date,” he says when Jensen pulls him down on the blanket.

 

Jensen smirks and pulls off his own shirt before getting Jared out of his. “Yeah? What would you have done if I had brought you out here in high school?”

 

Jared reaches for Jensen, settles his hands on his hips and thumbs the skin above the waist of his jeans. “I probably would have come the moment you took off your shirt and then died of embarrassment.”

 

Jensen laughs and even in the dim light of the stars, Jared can see the corners of his eyes crinkling. God, Jared is still so fucking gone on Jensen Ackles.

 

“And now?” Jensen asks and leans forward, putting his hands on Jared’s chest and dragging them down to his stomach and slowly opening the button of his jeans again.

 

“I think it’s good we took the edge off,” Jared says roughly. “Because I want to do so many things with you.”

 

Jensen licks his lips. “Yeah? Like what?”

 

Jared reaches up and flips them around. Jensen laughs breathlessly and Jared starts kissing down his still shaking rib cage, over his belly and then opens his pants and pulls them and his underwear all the way off his bowed legs.

 

“I definitely approve of that,” Jensen breathes out when Jared licks up his dick.

 

Jared grins. “Yeah? And now?”

 

He moves lower, pushes one of Jensen’s legs up and buries his face between Jensen’s cheeks.

 

“Oh god,” Jensen says faintly, and his fingers slide into Jared’s hair.

 

With long, deep strokes of his tongue, Jared licks Jensen open until he hears nothing but Jensen’s ragged breathing and the occasional moan that sounds like Jared’s name.

 

Jensen’s so fucking hot and Jared’s dick is straining in his pants but he wants to enjoy this as long as he can.

 

“Jared.” Jensen’s voice comes out ragged. “Come up here. I need — You gotta—”

 

Jared moves up Jensen’s body as quickly as he can while pushing his pants down. He fishes around in his pocket, finds the condom and the small bottle of lube Chad always puts in there before they go out. For the first time, Jared’s glad for Chad’s overzealous interest in his sex life.

 

When he fumbles with the packet, Jensen impatiently takes it out of Jared’s hands and rolls the condom over Jared’s dick.

 

Jared groans and tries to focus on getting Jensen ready but there’s too much heat, too much pressure and need. Jensen's pulling him down already and when he sinks into Jensen’s tight heat, it’s slick enough.

 

Jensen opens so beautifully around him, his mouth sliding against Jared’s, sharing air and quiet moans and Jared thinks that this is so much better than what his teenage fantasies could ever have come up with.

 

And it’s cheesy, that this dream comes true under the wide Texan sky, the stars’ light illuminating Jensen’s features, and Jared knows there’s a song in here, that the words will pour out of him when he remembers this tomorrow morning, but for now he concentrates on Jensen.

 

He focuses on the feeling of Jensen’s soft lips sliding against Jared’s, his strong fingers digging into Jared’s shoulder, carding through his hair and scratching short, blunt fingernails down Jared’s spine, eliciting goosebumps in their wake. On Jensen raising his hips, matching Jared’s moves, on how Jensen feels so perfectly hot and tight around Jared’s dick.

 

“Fuck, Jensen.”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen says roughly, “come on.”

 

Jared picks up the pace, drives into Jensen faster and harder. He watches Jensen’s face for a response and there’s nothing there but raw pleasure. Jared’s own orgasm is fast approaching and he needs to make sure Jensen’s there with him.

 

“Jared.” Jensen’s voice is shot and his fingers desperately tighten on Jared’s skin.

 

Jared reaches down with one hand and grips Jensen’s dick. Jensen throws his head back and comes after just a few strokes. The way he tightens around Jared and his mouth falls open in absolute bliss is enough to send Jared over the edge himself and he comes so hard that his arms start shaking.

 

Jared collapses on top of Jensen but he knows he’s heavy so he rolls himself to Jensen’s side. Jensen lets out a slightly displeased grumble and scoots over, slinging an arm over Jared’s chest and pillowing his head on Jared’s shoulder.

 

“Okay?” he asks quietly.

 

Jared tightens his arms around Jensen’s waist. “More than.”

 

Jensen’s a warm presence at Jared’s side, but Jared doesn’t mind. The bed of the truck is hard under his back, something sharp digging into his spine, but Jensen’s slotting his leg between Jared’s thighs, brushing against Jared’s balls, so he doesn’t mind that either. As a matter of fact, Jared can’t imagine a better place to be. Except maybe somewhere they can do this exact thing but in a _real_ bed. With a pillow and a blanket and the chance of sleeping a whole night next to Jensen, waking up next to him in the morning and picking up where they just left off.

 

“So I don’t really have a place to stay,” Jared says, which is technically not a lie; Chad almost certainly brought a girl back to their room.

 

“My place is about twenty minutes from here,” Jensen says.

 

“Sounds good,” Jared says and he feels the words start to spin in his head.

 

_Under the wide, dark, starry sky_

_I looked into your fae-glint eyes_

_And I was home_

 

It’s cheesy, but Chad has been bugging him about writing what he calls a ‘heart-breaking ballad’.

 

Jensen touches a finger to the corner of Jared’s mouth. “What?”

 

Jared grins and kisses the calloused pad of Jensen’s fingers. “Give me a guitar and I’ll show you.”

 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The Lone Star Project’s new album _Backroads_ dropped this July and the first track “Road Trips” became the summer’s hottest anthem. The band’s newest single “Long Time No See/Home” is a bit of a surprise, though. Softer tones and a slow melody tell a story of longing and coming home. Rumor has it that the number one hit is an ode to guitarist and lyricist Jared Padalecki’s new boyfriend Jensen Ackles. The two met last year during LSP’s Green Stars Tour in Jared and Jensen’s home state of Texas. Ackles contributes to the new album as well, lending his smoky voice to the bonus track, where he and Padalecki cover the oldtime staple “The Weight” with just two guitars and a hell of a lot of feeling.

  


**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/).


End file.
